


Beautiful Cruelty

by jamiesonfawkes



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gay, IasonxRiki - Freeform, M/M, Short, ainokusabi - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mmmmdelicious, non-con, on-going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiesonfawkes/pseuds/jamiesonfawkes
Summary: Riki encounters Iason. Iason always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Kudos: 13





	Beautiful Cruelty

Lucid Dreaming

Darkness. Then, suddenly, he awoke. Faint images of his dreams ran through Riki’s scattered mind, reminding him of the past days and their strange events. He had gone to Tapp, a popular club in Ceres , to meet some friends. They had sat and chatted about anything and everything, while having a few drinks. Everything had seemed perfectly normal until Riki had begun to notice someone watching him. The night wore on and people came and went, but not this man. The strange figure sat and observed Riki as though he were a lab specimen, and it drove a deep uneasiness straight to his core. When his friends got up to leave, Riki decided to confront the man, but discovered that he had vanished.  
A knock on the door jolted Riki into the present. He quickly pulled on some clothes and opened it to an empty hallway with a strange letter on the ground. He picked it up, shut the door, and made his way to the table to open it. He carefully slit the top with his knife, revealing a thin white sheet of glossy paper that read “Tapp, 9pm”. He read the words again, their ominous connotation piquing his curiosity. He figured he needed another opinion on the matter, and set off to visit his friend Guy. As he walked the streets he kept his head down and hood up, not wanting any more chance encounters. He reached Guy’s small apartment, if you could call it that, since he mostly just camped out in an abandoned garage with few belongings to his name. As Riki approached, Guy looked up from the bike he was working on, set down his tools, and greeted him with a familiar, comforting voice.  
“Hello?” Guy said, removing his goggles.  
“It’s me.”  
“Riki! Good to see you!”  
“Look, I know we haven’t talked in awhile, and...about last time-”  
“Look, don't worry about it ok?” Guy stood up and gave Riki a big grin, dispelling any fears he might’ve had.  
“Can we sit for a minute? I need your advice.” Riki said.  
The two sat and Riki relayed the previous night’s events, the dream, and the unsettling letter.  
“Should I go?” he asked, fearing the answer.  
Guy pondered for a minute, and then said, “I think you have to, or you’ll always wonder…” he thought a minute longer, “plus, if the letter was that nice, it must be from Midas.”  
Riki nodded defeatedly, “Well if I’m going then I need to leave now. Sorry for the short visit.”  
Guy smiled warmly, “You’re always welcome.”  
Riki wished he could be, more than anything. He wanted to stay, to leave all his responsibilities and curiosities and grow old with Guy. But he couldn’t. He had debts to be repaid, and promises to be kept.  
They exchanged goodbyes and Riki threw his hood back up as he disappeared into the dark street.

A Fateful Encounter

Loud music filled his ears as Riki stepped into the club. The letter tucked away in his pocket rubbed against his leg, making him acutely aware of just how anxious he felt. He searched for the man he’d seen, and upon not finding him anywhere, slid into a nearby booth, checking his watch for the hundredth time.   
8:56.  
8:57, Riki nervously glanced around, still no sign of him.  
8:59.  
At precisely 9:00 Riki saw him walk through the door. He was beautiful, blonde hair falling gracefully down his back, white robes and gloves, and startling blue eyes. His gaze fell immediately on Riki and a shiver went down his spine.  
“An Elite…” he breathed.  
The man elegantly approached the table, and stood studying Riki down to the finest detail.   
“Riki the Dark,” a voice like flowing water said, “that’s what they call you, right?”  
Riki would’ve gasped, if not for the huge lump in his throat.  
“I’m Iason, I’ve been watching you,” the man continued, “I know everything about you,. I know about your gang, your little apartment, everything. I think you’d be perfect.”  
Riki wasn’t sure what this Blondie wanted, or why he was interested in him, and he didn’t like where this was going.   
“Come back to Tanagura with me.” he commanded, and Riki didn’t dare refuse.  
He swiftly turned and went outside, and after a second of startled paralyzation Riki trailed close behind. They stepped into a car and began the journey back to Iason’s home.   
“What do you want with me??” Riki couldn’t keep himself from blurting out.  
He chuckled.   
“You’re going to be my pet.”  
Riki recoiled in shock.   
“W-what? No I-I’m from the slums, you’ve got it wrong!” he exclaimed.  
“I’m more interested in a mongrel like you than something made by Jupiter. And you seem to be very resilient, which should prove interesting. No I think you’ll see I’ve picked you just right.”  
Riki mumbled to himself, and tried to get control of the swirling thoughts in his head. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t, this couldn’t be happening. He had a life, friends, ambitions, and now he was basically being kidnapped just to become this man’s plaything...he couldn’t bear it. He frantically tried the door, hoping to hurl himself out onto the pavement.  
The man only smiled, “You know it's not that easy, I get what I want, and I want you.”  
After what seemed like an eternity, the car pulled into Tanagura, and the doors opened to the gate. Riki jumped at the opportunity, running from the car, back the way they had come. Iason simply watched, as guards quickly captured Riki, bringing him kicking and screaming back to the gate. A sharp blow to the head finally shut him up, and he looked up through a stream of blood to see the man looming over him.  
“You’ll never be able to leave here unless I want you too, but you have earned yourself a nice punishment,” he said with a slight smile.  
The guards dragged him inside to the man’s chambers.   
“Leave him with me.” he told them.  
They bowed and left.  
Riki spat blood at him, “You’ll never get what you want from me, I’ll never cooperate with your sick desires.”  
“Unless you want your pretty Guy to get hurt, I won't hear another word of this. You would want those hands to end on my desk would you?” Iason said smiling sickly.  
Riki was defeated, his eyes full of fear. He couldn’t let them hurt Guy.   
He coughed, blood dripping from his chin to the floor.   
Iason leaned down to Riki and whispered softly in his ear.  
“Now I’m going to have a little fun with you."

Complete Surrender

Riki struggled against the chains cuffing his wrists above his head, chafing and cutting against the soft skin. His whole body was covered in sweat, and he twitched uncontrollably. Iason had strung him up and played with him for what seemed like hours, always pulling away at the last second, denying the release he so desperately craved. At first he had tried to strain against it, but the arousal was unavoidable. He couldn’t control his body, and his body wanted more. Finally, Iason had pushed him to the breaking point, and left him there. Riki struggled for an eternity, the feelings in his body overwhelming his senses until, at last, Iason walked back through the door. He sat down gently next to Riki’s trembling body and spoke in the same haunting tone as he had the night before.   
“Now you see, Pet, you are completely at my mercy. You will submit to my whim.”  
Riki weakly mumbled a protest, but couldn’t muster any malice behind it.  
Iason poised his gloved hand above Riki’s throbbing member, brushing the soft fabric delicately over the sensitive head. Despite his intentions, Riki let a small whimper escape his lips. He longed for any contact, anything to stop the heat from consuming his body once more. Iason smoothly slid his hand to cup Riki’s ass, drawing his fingers across his tender skin. He slowly inserted one, and then two fingers inside of him, and Riki moaned loudly, leaning back onto Iason’s strong hand. Iason took Riki’s cock in one hand and gently stroked in rhythm with his other. Sounds poured from Riki’s mouth, no longer under his control, and he rocked to the movement of the man inside him. He begged for release, falling to the position he had fought so hard to avoid.   
“Come, my Pet.” Iason whispered in his ear, and he did.   
Riki let out a sob, and shot his hot fluid onto his own chest, letting his dignity go with his will. Iason stood and removed his gloves, tossing them aside to be cleaned later, and stared into Riki’s watering eyes.   
“I own you, and you know I am in complete control. Don’t ever get any delusions otherwise, unless you prefer a more intense treatment.”   
With that he unhooked Riki’s shackles and strided elegantly out of the room, leaving Riki a shivering mess on the floor.


End file.
